Plan B
by Jossasund
Summary: When Emma finally decides to propose to Regina, her whole plan goes wrong. So she quickly uses plan B.


_Hope you guys like this one shot like you've done with my earlier. Sorry for any misspellings or grammar mistakes. And if you like what you read, please a review :)_

 **Plan B**

Regina's life had changed dramatically over these couple of years. Her curse was broken since long ago, and life wasn't as bad as she once had thought it would be when Henry had brought the one and only savior, Emma Swan to town. On the contrary, bringing that stubborn blonde here had made Regina finally feel something else then anger and remorse. And more so, it had finally given her the happy ending she never thought she would get.

Emma had challenged her in ways none other had. And it had really opened Regina's eyes, because Emma had never thought of her as evil. Evil isn't born, it's made had been the very words the savior said that night when they had shared their first kiss by the beach.

Regina had never imagined herself falling in love again, so it had been hard in the beginning, letting Emma inside all of those walls she had used to keeping people away. But instead of pushing, the savior had treated Regina like the Queen she truly was, and let it take time.

Emma had treated her with compassion, love and made Regina feel safe and protected, for the first time in her life. It made Regina realise she didn't need hundreds of soldiers or some stupid castle walls around her to be safe. No. She just needed Emma swan.

********

Life had been hard for Emma Swan, and she had endured stuff she didn't even want to talk about. She had grown up as an orphan, feeling lost and unwanted and every night she cried herself to sleep, dreaming about the day she would find her birth parents.

Sadly as the years passed, her hope for doing so, became smaller, and was almost gone by the day a ten year old little kid knocked on Emma's door. She almost lost her balance when he said he was her son. The kid she had given up for adoption 10 years ago and that he was there to bring her home.

Many years had passed since then, and it had been a hell of a ride. But Emma wouldn't trade it for anything in the whole world. She was happy here, because Emma finally had a place to call home. And most importantly of all, she wasn't alone anymore.

Emma often thought of that night, when she first had arrived in Storybrooke. How she had just rolled her eyes at all those stories Henry had told her and especially that one about some curse she was destined to break.

So it had been quite the surprise for Emma when it all had turned out to be true. That she actually was this savior he said she was , the daughter to none other than Snow White and Prince Charming. But then again, she wouldn't change that for anything in the whole world because if she hadn't come here, she wouldn't have meet the women of her dreams, Regina Mills. .

The thought of her queen, brought an enormous smile to Emma's lips. Regina was truly different from all others the blonde had ever been involved with. They were each other's soulmates.

***×***

Emma and Regina had been a couple for years now and had been through so very much together. So today Emma finally had decided to ask Regina to marry her, but the morning she had planned out to be romantic and sweet, turned out to be a nightmare for the clumsy blonde.

Emma broke the coffee maker, splashing coffee all over the floor, almost burned down the kitchen because she forgot the bacon on the stove and well, just say that everything that could go wrong, did.

So when Regina came into the kitchen she had almost lost her mind completely, and she just left the house without a word. Emma had banged her head into the wall but she promised herself this would still be the day she was gonna propose to Regina. She just had to go with another technique. Her plan B.

And while sitting at the station, the savior suddenly remembered she had a back up plan. And that one could possibly not go wrong, right? _Fuck it._ Emma thought to herself as she started to type Regina a text. _Let's go with plan B._

********

When Regina's phone buzzed, the queen ignored it at first. She wasn't in the mood, because she knew the text was from Emma. And if there was someone she didn't want to talk right to, it was her girlfriend.

Regina leaned back in her chair and let out a big sigh. She wasn't really angry with Emma, because this whole catastrophe in the kitchen this morning wasn't something Emma had done on purpose. It was just a surprise gone wrong, but sadly it wasn't the first time Emma had nearly burned down their house. Why can't she surprise me with buying breakfast at Granny's instead? Regina thought to herself as she groaned and reached for her phone.

 **E** : You're coming to my wedding.

Regina raised an eyebrow to her girlfriend's text message. What did she mean with that sentence? Had she found someone else? The queen's mind started to spin as her heart started to beat faster and faster. Had Emma gone back to her ex? Had she left a queen for a stupid werewolf waitress?! Regina huffed as she started to write a reply with shaking fingers.

 **R** : you already know who you are marrying?

Emma frowned at Regina's reply. What did she mean by that? Well of course she did! The savior started to tap her nails against her screen as she wondered what made Regina seem so upset. The savior took a deep breathe before she wrote a reply.

 **E** : Yeah, she's gorgeous!

Regina just wanted to throw the phone in the wall after reading that. If it was like she thought, that Emma actually was breaking up with her, why the hell did she need to speak in stupid riddles!?

 **R** : Oh I bet.

Emma sent a reply fast as she grabbed her keys and jumped into the police cruiser. She went to the store to buy a bouquet of roses, because she refused to fuck this up. She refused to let this proposal go to hell like it had done this morning.

 **E** : she's perfect. She just makes my life great.

Regina was so close to crying right now. What was she gonna do without Emma? Who was she even without her savior? Nothing.

 **R** : Great…

Emma put the car in park and reached for the bouquet of red roses with a smirk on her face. As she got out off the car, she immediately hid in the bushes, making sure nobody saw her and blew her cover. He savior still had a smirk on her face as she finally tiptoed into inside the building. Her blonde hair was messy and she had grass in it, but she didn't care, as she wrote Regina another text.

 **E** : So I have a question for you?

 **R** : ?

Regina's employees were used to Emma's quite special and odd behavior, so none of them as much as looked up from their desks as she tiptoed up to Regina's office door, and Emma held her breathe, as she sent the last text.

 **E** : will you marry me? :)

Regina who had just grabbed her purse, and was about to head over to the station to give Emma a piece of her mind, was suddenly interrupted when she heard her stupid phone buzz again. The queen rolled her eyes, as she unlocked it and read the text. She gasped and dropped her purse to the floor, and in the same moment she heard a knock on her door.

"Ehm, come in" Regina answered as she tried to calm down. Had Emma just proposed to her? By text?! That was so Emma, it brought a smile to her lips. All panic and sadness just disappeared and when she looked up, she saw the blonde standing in front of her.

"Emma.. " Regina breathed as the savior walked up to her and gave her a bouquet of roses. She leaned in and kissed Regina on her lips and smiled as they parted.

"hi, so, ehm, I haven't been able to check my texts in a while since I was playing ninja and sneaking inside your office so tell me. Should I call you my wife now or what? " Emma asked and when Regina nodded her answer, the blonde smirked and opened the little black box in her hand, which contained a beautiful little silver ring.

The queen gasped when she saw the beautiful ring on her finger. Regina suddenly realized she was once again crying, but this time it wasn't because she was sad. No, this was tears of happiness and a their eyes met, Regina grabbed the blonde by her waist and pulled her close.

"I love you Emma, I love you so much. And I almost thought you were leaving me when I read those texts.. " Regina said carefully and the savior pecked her lips.

"I would never leave you. You are my happy ending Regina and sure, you're hell of a special women but so am I. And true love isn't supposed to be easy, for if it was, everyone would have it" Emma said as she kissed away Regina's tears. "So, let's go home now, wifey" the savior added as she grabbed the queen's hand.

"Yeah let's go home, Mrs mills" Regina said as she almost lost herself in those beautiful eyes of the savior. _Her savior_.

 **The end!**


End file.
